1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible extensions for downspouts and, more particularly, to flexible downspout extensions that are especially adapted for connection to different downspouts having different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to connect a flexible extension to a downspout in order to carry drainage water from a gutter and downspout to a location away from a building. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to flexible extensions connected to downspouts, and the following U.S. and foreign patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,529, 3,076,669, 3,623,500, 3,929,165, 3,966,121, 5,358,006, 5,375,891, 5,813,701, 5,915,735, 6,041,825, 6,223,777, Japan 52043126, and Great Britain 1,584,365.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,529 discloses a water dispensing device attached to a downspout. The device serves to extend the effective length of the downspout, to carry water drained from an overhead gutter to a location away from the close proximity of the building to which the gutter is attached. The devices is a flaccid, collapsible hose-like device that is attached to either a circular or rectangular downspout using a metal clamp. Such a flaccid, collapsible device is subject to cuts and tears. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device that is attached to a downspout have rigid features to help prevent cuts and tears of the downspout attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,669 discloses a plastic bellows elbow that has two ends, a spigot end and a socket end. The upper coupling end has fixed dimensions for attachment to a fixed connector on the gutter. The bottom coupling end has fixed dimensions for attachment to a fixed connector on a downspout. Not all gutters have the same dimensions for couplings to downspouts. Also, not all downspouts have the same dimensions. Since not all downspouts have the same dimensions, it would be desirable if a device that is attached to a downspout have the capability to be adapted to downspouts having different dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,500 discloses a fluid conduit control that has a hose pipe connector of fixed dimensions to fit onto a fitting on a fluid container that has fixed dimensions. The fixed dimensions of both elements that are connected together do not allow for variations in the dimensions of either the hose pipe connector or the fitting on the fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,165 discloses a tubular hinge assembly. The front and rear ends of the tubular hinge assembly have fixed dimensions and are not adapted to connect to structures that have different fixed dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,121 discloses a flaccid and collapsible downspout extension that is similar to the downspout extension disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,529, described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,006 discloses an adjustable downspout extension assembly that has an end for connecting to a downspout which has fixed dimensions. Moreover, the extension is rigid. The bottom end of this extension assembly has a pivotal connection to enable rotation of the rigid extension around the downspout. Rather than having a rigid extension connected by a pivotal connection to a downspout, it would be desirable if a downspout extension were flexible enough to be rotated around the downspout without requiring a pivotal connection. More specifically, it would be desirable if a downspout extension were rigid enough to withstand cuts and tears and, at the same time, were flexible enough to be swung around the downspout without the need for a pivotal connection between the extension and the downspout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,891 discloses a universal connector for downspout drainage extensions, Clearly, the need to connect downspouts having one type of cross-section with extensions having another type of cross-section is addressed. For example, FIG. 5A shows a configuration for connecting a square downspout with a round drainage extension. Conversely, FIG. 5B shows a configuration for connecting a round downspout with a square drainage extension. Yet, another problem often arises in connecting a downspout to a drainage extension. Although the drainage extension has a connection of proper cross-section to connect with a downspout having a similar cross-section, the dimensions of the connector on the drainage extension do not match the dimensions of the connector on the downspout. This patent does not address this problem. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device that is attached to a downspout were provided that adapts a downspout having a cross-section of one set of dimensions to a drainage extension having a similar cross-section but having a different set of dimensions from the downspout.
Each of closely related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,701, 5,915,735, 6,041,825, and 6,223,777 discloses a repositionable flexible downspout extension. One end of the downspout extension has a first rectangular connector for fitting onto a downspout that has a first size, and the other end of the downspout extension has a second rectangular connector for fitting onto a downspout that has a second size. However, in order to use one end of the downspout extension for connection to the downspout and to use the other end of the downspout extension for connection to another extension to provide an overall extension having a desirable length, it is necessary to cut off a portion of the other end of the extension to provide a portion of the extension that is suitable for connection to another extension. For purposes of simplicity of use, it would be desirable if a downspout extension were provided that has one extension end which has the capability for selectively connecting with either a first size downspout or a second size downspout. Also, in order to preclude the need for cutting off a portion of an extension end to enable that extension end to be connected to another extension, it would be desirable if a downspout extension were provided which includes another extension end which is adapted to connect with another extension without the need for cutting off a portion of an extension end.
Japan 52043126 discloses a plastic elbow for a rain trough that has two ends, each of which having fixed dimensions for connection to a dimension-compatible connector. The elbow can be bent in a variety of different orientations.
Great Britain 1,584,365 discloses a pipe connection that has two ends, each of which having fixed dimensions for connection to a dimension-compatible connector.
Still other features would be desirable in a flexible downspout connector apparatus. For example, for purposes of simplicity of manufacture and use, when a plurality of flexible downspout extensions are connected together to form a combined lengthy extension, it would be desirable if each of the flexible extensions employed were interchangeable with each other. In this way, only one type of flexible extension need be manufactured.
Moreover, with each interchangeable flexible extension, it would be desirable if each interchangeable flexible extension could be connected with a downspout.
In addition, it would be desirable if each interchangeable flexible extension could be connected with either a first size downspout or a second size downspout.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use flexible extensions for downspouts, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a flexible downspout connector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has rigid features to help prevent cuts and tears of the downspout extension; (2) has the capability to be adapted to downspouts having different dimensions; (3) provides a downspout extension that is rigid enough to withstand cuts and tears and, at the same time, is flexible enough to be swung around the downspout without the need for a pivotal connection between the extension and the downspout; (4) provides an adapter for fitting a downspout having a cross-sectional shape having one set of dimensions to a downspout extension having a similar cross-sectional shape but having a different set of dimensions from the downspout; (5) provides a downspout extension that has one extension end which has the capability for selectively connecting with either a first size downspout or a second size downspout; (6) provides a downspout extension which includes another extension end which is adapted to connect with another extension without the need for cutting off a portion of an extension end; (7) when a plurality of flexible downspout extensions are connected together to form a combined lengthy extension, it provides plural flexible extensions which are interchangeable with each other; (8) each interchangeable flexible extension can be connected with a downspout; (9) each interchangeable flexible extension can be connected with either a first size downspout or a second size downspout; and (10) enables a flexible extension to be connected with either a first size downspout or a second size downspout by either leaving first and second size adapters telescopingly nested together at one end the flexible extension, or selectively releasably removing the second size adapter from its telescopically nesting relation with the first size adapter. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique flexible downspout connector apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.